walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Where in the USA is Carmen Sandiego DOS (1986)
Where is this villain headed? *Studying history of Russian Settlements in North America. *Planned to climb Mt. McKinley. **Suspect is going somewhere to Alaska. *Doing research on the history of the cotton industry. *Asked about fishing on the Tombigbee River. *Asked for a map of the Gulf Islands National Seashore. **Suspect is going somewhere to Alabama *Asked for a book on the Victorian homes of Port Townsend *Asked about road conditions in the Olympic Mountains. *Wanted to go sailing on Puget Sound. **Suspect is going somewhere to Washington. *Wanted information about crossing into Canada at International Falls. *Wanted to see the home of novelist F. Scott Fitzgerald. *Asked about a sternwheeler trip on Lake Minnetonka. **Suspect is going somewhere to Minnesota. *Wanted to know which state touches four of the five Great Lakes. *Asked about boating on Saginaw Bay. *Entered a sailboat race on Lake Huron. **Suspect is going somewhere to Michigan. *Writing a book about the King Ranch. *Wanted to visit Southfork Ranch. *Panned to go bird-watching at Aransas Wildlife Refuge. **Suspect is going somewhere to Texas *Asked for a book about Mt. Rushmore. *Asked for directions to the Black Hills. *Planned to scale Mt. Rushmore. *Planned to bicycle through Jewel Cave National Monument. **Suspect is going somewhere to South Dakota. *Wanted to write a report on the shipbuilding industry in Bath. *Wanted a map showing areas west of New Brunswick. *Asked about nature tours in Acadia National Park. *Looking for a guide to the Pine Tree State. *Wanted to tour the historic colonial town of York. *Wanted to climb Mt. Katahdin. **Suspect is going somewhere to Maine. *Asked for a book about birds in Yosemite National Park. *Planned to spend the night in Eureka. *Planned to enter a trimaran race in Monterey Bay. *Doing research on earthquakes. *Asked for a map of Kings Canyon National Park. *Planned to play golf at Pebble Beach. **Suspect is going somewhere to California. *Writing a history of the Apostle Islands. *Wanted to visit a cheese factory in the number-one dairying state in the U.S. *Wanted to hike through the Dells. **Suspect is going somewhere to Wisconsin. *Was writing a paper on famous hot springs in the U.S. *Asked for directions to Eureka Springs. *Planned to hike up Hot Springs Mountain. **Suspect is going somewhere to Arkansas. *Asked about the headquarters of the Church of Jesus Christ of latter-day Saints. *Planning to visit Dinosaur National Monument. *Asked about rafting trips on the Green River. **Suspect is going somewhere to Utah. *Asked for a guidebook to the northern Ozark Mountain region. *Wanted to visit the tallest monument in the U.S. *Wanted to follow Huck Finn's route down the Mississippi. *Writing an article on the boyhood of Harry S. Truman. *Wanted to visit Meramec Caverns. **Suspect is going somewhere to Missouri. *Looking for a guide to the "Heartland of Dixie" *Wanted to waterski on the Gulf of Mexico. *Was planning to travel west of Alabama. *Wanted to hike along the Natchez Trace. **Suspect is going somewhere to Mississippi. *Asked for a history of Boys Town. *Asked for a map showing areas north of Kansas. *Planned to hike along the Platte River. *Studying pioneer days in Ogallala. *Wanted to visit the hometown of famous orator William Jennings Bryan. *Was doing research on pioneer life at Fort Kearny. *Asked for tickets to the Buffalo Bill Rodeo. *Was planning to fish for black bass in the Republican River. **Suspect is going somewhere to Nebraska. *Asked for articles on bluegrass propagation. *Asked for directions to Mammoth Cave National Park. *Planned to backpack through Daniel Boone National Forest. **Suspect is going somewhere to Kentucky. *Writing a cowboy novel set in Roundup. *Asked for a map that would show areas west of North Dakota. *Planning to go backpacking in the Bitterroot National Forest. **Suspect is going somewhere to Montana. *Researching the beer-brewing industry in the U.S. *Asked for directions to Door County. *Asked about swimming conditions at Apostle Islands National Lakeshore. **Suspect is going somewhere to Wisconsin. *Asked for books about Basque settlements in the U.S. *Was going to visit Craters of the Moon National Monument. *Asked about hunting near Ketchum. **Suspect is going somewhere to Idaho. *Was writing a history of the Loop. *Wanted to see Impressionist paintings at one of the world's great art museums. *Wanted to bike from Decatur to Champaign. **Suspect is going somewhere to Illinois. *Wanted to know who was buried in Grant's tomb. *Wanted a guide to Greenwich Village restaurants. *Wanted to swim in all the Finger Lakes. **Suspect is going somewhere to New York. *Was researching early Swedish settlements in the U.S. *Planned to visit the second smallest state in the U.S. *Planned to go bird-watching at the Bombay Hook National Wildlife Refuge. **Suspect is going somewhere to Delaware. *Asked for a Yale University catalog. *Asked for direction to Waterbury. *Said she was going to sail up the Thames River. **Suspect is going somewhere to Connecticut. *Asked for a guidebook to the "Mountain State" *Asked for directions to Harpers Ferry. *Asked about swimming in Bluestone Lake. **Suspect is going somewhere to West Virginia. *Was writing a romance novel set in Asbury Park. *Wanted directions to Sandy Hook. *Wanted information about deep-sea fishing off Cape May. **Suspect is going somewhere to New Jersey. *Was writing a mystery set in Death Valley. *Asked if there was train service from Ely to Elko. *Planning to go bird-watching near Winnemucca. **Suspect is going somewhere to Nevada. *Was doing research on the oldest city in the U.S. *Asked for directions to Boca Raton. *Asked about scuba diving in Biscayne Bay. **Suspect is going somewhere to Florida External Links Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? in MobyGames Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? in Wikipedia Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? Download in Abandonia Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? Fodor's Travel Guide Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? Walkthough 1 Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? Walkthough 2 Category:DOSBox Games